Green Eyes Blonde Hair
by tanx
Summary: Draco needs a partner for the Yule ball...and Pansy is it. One problem though . . .Pansy's with Marcus Flint. Contains erections in History class but no smut lol. R&R!


Hi! Tanx here. I'm starting a new story coz Gothicmione was just goin down . . .down . . .down . . .to pussy town. JOKES!  
  
Okay so hope u enjoy and REVIEW! Just for the hell of it. Just review . . .you know u want to . . .  
  
Green Eyes Blonde Hair - By Tanx  
  
Draco Malfoy needed a girlfriend. Or else he would appear alone at the Yule Ball and that was just NOT ok. He'd pondered many a day over who would be the lucky girl to arrive at the ball arm in arm with undoubtedly the sexiest Slytherin of them all.  
  
There was only one problem . . .Pansy was taken.  
  
She and Flint hadn't been going out long, but it wasn't just a rumour that they were a pretty serious couple. They'd done everything a couple of 10 years should've done. There were several rumours going around the school that at one point, Pansy had been pregnant with Flint's baby.  
  
Of course she denied it.  
  
So Malfoy's major dilemma was growing on him. He just COULD NOT appear alone. It was basically illegal. The sign for the Yule Ball said :  
  
ANNUAL YULE BALL  
  
TICKETS 1 GALLEON  
  
MUST HAVE PARTNER (for formal dancing.)  
  
DRESS FORMAL  
  
Shit. Thought Malfoy when he saw this sign for the first time. He had planned on playing his cards right and simply turning up stag, to emphasize his girl magnetism. His reasoning was that more girls would want him if there was no ditzy girl hanging . . .clinging . . .to his shoulder.  
  
Unfortunately this theory would never pull through and Malfoy had known it from the start.  
  
So now he was in denial.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Draco Malfoy was walking to History of Magic, dreading another long, boring rant from Professor Binns on the Goblin rebellions of the eighteenth century.  
  
Pansy Parkinson was walking, with her group of 'Sheep' (as Malfoy liked to call them.)  
  
'Oh Draco.' Said Pansy, upon spotting the handsome blonde. 'Janet, Francis and Shayna were just telling me how you haven't found a partner for the Yule Ball.' The three dateless girls (minus Pansy) sniggered high pitched laughs.  
  
Draco smirked and slipped back over his shoulder 'As a matter of fact I know exactly who I'll be going with, and no sheep . . .I mean girls . . .it isn't any of you bloody hyenas.'  
  
The girls were no longer snivelling. They looked generally offended . . .THEN they went back to snivelling.  
  
'Stupid bimbo's.' Thought Draco. He had always hated Pansy's friends. And one of Malfoys top pet-hates was people who tried too hard to be like other people.  
  
Pity Draco didn't have more time to mouth them insults or casually 'scratch his chin' with his rude finger, as he had arrived at the History of Magic classroom.  
  
Pansy looked over to him from her desk (she and her cloned had somehow managed to sneak in front of him and grab the seats they always sat in right at the back of the classroom. They ALWAYS saved a seat for Malfoy right in front of them) and mouthed 'I know.'  
  
Draco didn't quite know what she 'knew.' Perhaps she knew about his plan to foil her . . .or perhaps she finally recognised and agreed with him about her stupid friends. 'Unlikely' thought Draco about the latter.  
  
Perhaps this would not be such a boring lesson after all . . .he thought, stroking his smooth (as a baby's bottom) chin.  
  
Pansy looked over at him and winked a slow, sexy wink.  
  
'Heeeeeello.' Thought Draco . . .and apparently so too thought his pants . . .(But we won't go into that now, will we?)  
  
* * *  
  
Well folks that's all for now. The outcome of this story is all ^2 u! (That means review lol.) And I'm a nice person so I'm gonna personally respond in my further chapters to ALLLL my lovely jubly reviewers.  
  
And yes, I am mad . . .but don'cha just love mad writers?!  
  
Love ya still (I always say that whether I 'love ya still' or not. Lol. Oops!)  
  
Tanx  
  
Ps: Oooh 'raising the wand' in history class. WOOT! That Pansy's a horrible, sexy girl. Lol JOKES! Any further claims that I am a frickin lesbian will be ignored! (Not that I dislike lezzo's or anything . . .oh dear, now I'm in 4 it . . .) 


End file.
